


fallen stars and shared spaghetti

by TigerLilly22



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, each chapter takes place during various parts of the game, for all intents and purposes the challengers are all 13, if you're just here for spaghetti sharing turn to chapter 2, some time skips are involved, sonia's here for two seconds but she's Very Important, tired of these 10-year-olds running around picking fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilly22/pseuds/TigerLilly22
Summary: Marnie left Spikemuth on a mission: become the regional champion and save her hometown in the process. Easy as pie... except for the part about an unbeatable trainer mowing down her and the competition.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfen1012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen1012/gifts).



Piers once told her there were two types of people: stars, and the ones who chase them. When the annual Gym Challenge was announced, Marnie was determined to stop chasing and be a star.

She was finally old enough for Piers to relent and start a journey of her very own. He was even younger when he left Spikemuth for the first time ever and took up the Gym Challenge. His success earned him the spot of the seventh gym leader and a fanbase that spanned the Galar region; with a little more effort, he could have been a legend.

Turns out, what Piers really wanted was the simple life of a rockstar. Singing was his blood and music his soul; Marnie knew he was happiest in front of the mic. When Piers saw Marnie’s budding talent for battling, he insisted she take up the mantle and do what she was born to do only, he stressed, when she was ready. It took a few years longer and a heap of begging, but Piers finally relented. What more could he want from her? Spikemuth adored her, Team Yell respected her, and there were few trainers Marnie hadn’t mopped the floor with since she learned how to hold a PokeBall. She was _ready_.

The nerves, however, persisted. Marnie didn’t want to disappoint her hometown, and she certainly didn’t want to disappoint her brother. Piers and Spikemuth were her whole world. But does that mean she has to give up on her dream of breathing life back into Spikemuth? Should she settle on being Piers’s successor and never see what she was truly capable of?

Nah. 

Marnie had her bags packed and nearly stumbled on her way out the gate toward Motostoke. Ultimately, she decided that she wanted to go out and see Galar. Meet people. Encounter new Pokemon. Maybe catch a few. Visit all the boutiques. And on the way? She’d show everyone the power of a Spikemuth trainer. She wanted it all.

Piers finally saw how serious she was. He never said a word about stopping her anymore. Even saw her off, but not without one grand goodbye.

“Alright, kiddo, last order of business,” Piers started to tell her at the shutter out of Spikemuth. Neither one of them excelled at expressing their feelings. Piers' awkward frame hunched down without a mic stand to hold him up, and Marnie doubted her face gave away anything other than a guarded calm. However, she knew him enough to hear the melancholy in his sing-song voice. He was going to miss her. “Knock ‘em dead out there. I know you got what it takes to be the champ.”

“Thanks, Piers.” She tried to smile; she swore to practice before setting off but forgot in all the pandemonium. Morpeko, out of his ball as usual, chirruped a quick goodbye from her backpack. “I won’t let you down.”

He smirked. “No doubt about that. You’re a talented kid, and my little sister on top a’ that. Win or lose, you’ll leave a lastin’ impression for sure.” Piers looked down, lowering his voice a few notches. “Don’t forget our deal, though. You lose, you’re takin’ over the gym. You win, I back off, figure out somethin’ else.”

Marnie nodded. Becoming the champion, she concluded, was the most sure-fire way to breathe life back into Spikemuth. There would be rushes of people to encourage renovations of old venues. Burnt-out neon would finally get replaced and blasted speakers swapped for new ones. Tourists would line up for Piers’s concerts every week and people around the world would get to hear her brother’s music. The town would revive and spark a new renaissance of Dark-type Pokemon and punk rock like they always dreamed. 

Piers straightened up, tall and proud. “Get outta here. Don’t come back here with any regrets.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “We know you’ll do us proud.”

The large crowd that had gathered to see her off shouted into their megaphones, stirring up a frenzy. A few members of Team Yell had prepared banners with the words _Go Team Marnie!_ painted in hot pink and purple letters. From the back, someone was throwing black and white confetti in a shower with the help of a few bouncy Zigzagoon.

“Marnie, we love you!” 

“You can do it!” 

“You’ll be the best champion Galar has ever seen!” 

“Kick their asses, Marnie!”

“OY! Shut it,” Piers shouted back, sending a glare that silenced most of the unruly ones at the front and roused some laughs from the ones in back. A couple waved at Marnie and she felt a warmth in her chest. They may be rowdy, but they were her people, and they believed in her. Piers rested a hand on her shoulder and the warm feeling grew. “Don’t worry ‘bout them, I’ll keep ‘em in check.”

“It’s okay, Piers,” Marnie assured him, “it’ll be awhile before they cheer me on again. Might as well.”

She cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling just loud enough to be considered an indoor voice. “Watch for me on the telly! I’ll be doin’ Spikemuth proud!”

The crowd sent up a roar and Marnie smiled fully. She might not like their cheering every now and again, but she supposed she could drink it in this one time. She won’t be seeing any of them for awhile.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Without a doubt, Team Yell and Piers would trash the Budew Drop Inn and start a mosh pit in the halls if they boarded here. She remembered what happened last time - someone had re-engineered the room lamps into strobe lights while someone else had brought spray paint. Within minutes they had transformed the dining hall into a rave with glow-in-the-dark graffiti covering the walls. Hotel Ionia still held its ban that Piers could stay there only if he came without Team Yell. Thankfully, it was just Marnie.

Rather, she assumed she was alone. It was not until she saw Team Yell strewn about the lobby, moaning pitifully and clutching megaphones and banners to their chests, that she understood that Team Yell was a persistent lot. They were going to come and cheer for her whether she liked it or not. So much for Piers keeping an eye on them.

Beside the beaten members of Team Yell was, she assumed again, the two who knocked them down a peg. One was a boy around Marnie’s age with dark hair and an intense smile. The other was a rather plain girl, brown eyes drawn down as she regarded Marnie’s people with a disapproving frown. In front of them were their Pokemon, a Scorbunny and Sobble by the look of it. The Pokemon cooed at their masters as the boy chatted with the girl animatedly, arms gesturing wide with victorious glee.

She approached them quietly. “What’re you lot doin’ here?”

The members of Team Yell jumped, spinning toward her with horror creeping over their faces. “Marnie? N-n-nothin’... we was just…”

Marnie cut in, “I know you all are terribly curious ‘bout the other Gym Challengers, but you gotta show a bit of restraint.”

She turned to the two trainers, apologizing for her fans' rough behavior. Really, she should have known they were gonna come. She sent them home with a warning not to bother the other Challengers again. They’d be back, but for now, she’d keep the peace. Despite the displeasure of her team trashing the lobby, Marnie grew curious. Team Yell, while pushovers, were not easy marks. She assessed the competition that took her team down more seriously.

They introduced themselves as Hop and Gloria, Challengers endorsed by Champion Leon himself. She remembered seeing them in Motostoke stadium the other day for registration, but nothing about them was particularly memorable. Their dress was not terrible, yet it was leagues away from good and as such left no lasting impression on her. After seeing their Pokemon too, Marnie concluded that the Champion had about as much taste in trainers as he did in fashion.

Hop, however, shone that spotlight smile on her. “So you’re a Gym Challenger, too? Team Yell, was it? Pretty amazing you already have fans you can call your own!”

Marnie was taken aback. Team Yell was a nuisance on a good day, but to be praised for having them after they disrupted the hotel staff and mucked with the other Gym Challengers? Marnie nodded approvingly.

Gloria looked Marnie over with a decisive glance, settling on a curt nod that Marnie did not know how to interpret. A silent fellow, but Marnie sensed no trace of malice. Gloria smiled when Marnie nodded at her as well. 

A trainer of few words; Marnie understood that more than the boy who mirrored his Scorbunny, bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt toward the next big thing. Marnie knew his type. Hop armed himself with his conviction and an eye that saw further than he could reach. Gloria, on the other hand, held herself with a self-assured strength. She, Marnie knew, was the one to look out for.

The next morning, as the lot of them headed back to Motostoke stadium, Gloria paused across the lobby from Marnie. There was a charge to the air Marnie could only describe as electric, a challenge issued with the fewest words. Marnie tried to look imposing, inclining her head to look down just so at her newest rival.

“Wouldn’t blame you for droppin’ out now. The champion title is as good as mine.”

The intended effect was to unsettle the mooning girl, but all Marnie got was an amused smirk. Gloria nodded (out of respect? mockery? she couldn’t tell) then raced out the door to join Hop for the next leg of the Gym Challenge.

The next time she saw her, Marnie decided, she’d let her skills do the talking.


	2. spaghetti under the stars

For the first time in as long as Marnie could remember, she was alone.

The Wilds outside Motostoke were crawling with trainers, yet the vastness of the plains and deserts left enough space for each camp to be an island. Campfires, much like her own, lit up the Wilds like the beacons of distant civilizations wherever Marnie looked out into the darkness. Morpeko and Liepard lounged at her feet, dozing in the low light as Toxicroak and Scrafty chatted away by the flames. She wondered what they talked about. Did her team ever trade worries; did they confide their hopes and dreams in each other? Were they ever vulnerable, sharing secrets and making promises? Once, she asked Morpeko if there was anything she could do for him. He chirruped, nuzzling his head against her shin. Cute, but not the answer she was looking for.

It was beautifully contradictory out in the tall grass. Howls from cute little Stuffuls and Yampers mixed with the far-off roars of Tyranitars and Haxorus. Her tent was staked in a grove of oaks that was backed by a hill, out where the night sky was clear and the clouds rumbled with hail and sleet less than a mile away. 

Her Pokemon were famished from foraging in Dynamax dens for experience, loot, and other treasures all day. When Marnie rang the dinner bell, they happily chowed down on all the curry she made, leaving her at a loss for her own meal. Options ranged from more curry to raw vegetables she picked along the lake and rocks. In summary: awful.

It wasn’t the food’s fault it was bad. It was more that… _she_ was bad. Feeling bad, anyway. Nerves tugged at her guts, ready to viscerally reject any food-like substance. Could she be any more miserable? 

The Gym Challenge Finals were here and she was not ready. Far from it. Leagues, miles, kilometers, fathoms, strides, whatever unit of measurement, it didn’t matter. There was an immeasurable gap between her and the strongest Gym Challenger and there was nothing to be done about it. 

“What’re we goin’ to do?” Marnie asked Morpeko. The little Pokemon rested his chin on her knee, squeaking curiously. “I haven’t the foggiest, either. Maybe lightnin' will strike the stadium.”

Morpeko tilted his head.

“What if a flock of Delibird flew overhead and littered the town? Maybe they’d cancel the tournament.”

Morpeko derisively snorted.

“A legendary Pokemon then. Doomsday arrivin' early.” Shaking his head, Morpeko up and left, tired of her bullshit. “Yeah, I guess the odds are a little low on that one…”

The stars twinkled brightly down at her as Marnie leaned back. Distant and untouchable… what was the point, really? Marnie spent days in the Wilds, training and stargazing, but she was never going to catch up to Gloria. Marnie angrily rubbed at the heat stinging her eyes. No use crying over milk not yet spilled. Morpeko, his Marnie senses tingling, rushed back and rubbed his cheek on her knee. She smiled and picked him up, the little Pokemon letting her hug him and chirruping fiercely, as though telling her off.

“Thanks, Morpeko. I’ll put my faith in you tomorrow.”

He squeaked in a tone that said _Leave it to me!_ Maybe she will.

It was getting late. Soon, it would be too late for dinner, but Marnie did not feel like caring. She leaned back again and sighed, contenting herself with the stars, a little more at peace. This far from the city and stations, it was almost easy to distance herself from any problems. Just her, her Pokemon, and the wind in the trees.

Except trees didn’t rustle like that. It was probably a wild Yamper, the little dog Pokemon too friendly for their own good and strolling up to nose through her things. Marnie got out her phone and shone its flashlight on the bushes, not expecting the very human face that stared back.

“Oh, it’s you,” Marnie sighed defeatedly. Gloria grinned sheepishly and came closer, peering around the campsite. “What’re you doin’ wanderin’ ‘round in the dark? Kinna late for that.”

Gloria shrugged and rolled her hands. She probably had been training too (like she needed it) and was looking for a decent campsite. What with all the best spots taken, Marnie wasn’t surprised at the lack of prime real estate.

“Wanna set up camp here?” Marnie offered. 

Gloria went wide-eyed before sending her another dazzling smile and nodding. She set up her camp in silence, releasing her Pokemon to mingle with Marnie’s and setting up equipment and ingredients for her own dinner.

Marnie watched, curious. “You really don’t talk much, do ya?”

Gloria shook her head, shrugging apologetically. Hardly a loss, Marnie supposed. Glad as Marnie was for the company, she liked the quiet. The name Team _Yell_ left little to the imagination when it came to the racket the lot was capable of. Without them around, Marnie had the space to think.

Unfortunately, Gloria had other ideas. The quiet girl broke the quiet with a snap of her fingers, rummaging around in her bag for something. When she found it, she held it up high in triumph, allowing Marnie to see the pink and grey phone. Gloria pointed at it and gave Marnie a questioning look.

Marnie raised a brow. “What about it?”

Gloria quickly tapped on her device, then held it out. The screen glowed with a “New Contact” prompt, Marnie’s name written across the top.

“You want my number?” Marnie asked, amused. “I guess even rivals need to keep in contact when schedulin' beat downs.”

She punched in her number and handed it back, watching as Gloria immediately set about typing. A moment later, Marnie’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

> _Unknown: thanks! ＼（＾▽＾）／ this is way easier. Im not much of a talker_

Ah, so that’s what she had in mind. The clever yet silly method of holding a conversation without speech almost made Marnie smile.

> _G: so you wanna fight, do ya? square up binch (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง forget beat down i’ll toss u like_ _a salad_
> 
> _M: you dont lift_
> 
> _G: i can snap u in half ya twiggy dobber. engarde mate ᗜಠ o ಠ)¤=[]::::: > _

Marnie looked up from her screen in disbelief. Who was this foul-mouthed gremlin? Surely not the fan-favorite Challenger who won over the Galar region with her Little Miss Nice act and charming smile. 

> _M: jfc youre a gremlin_
> 
> _G: half-gremlin on me da’s side, tyvm_
> 
> _M: half-dumbass on the other_
> 
> _G: no one disrespects me mum!! (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅) fight me irl u won’t_
> 
> _M: this was a mistake. blocked_
> 
> _G: Σ(゜ロ゜;) wait!_
> 
> _M: what_
> 
> _G: truce? i have pasta_
> 
> _M: do you have tamato sauce?_
> 
> _G: ofc_
> 
> _M: truce_

Marnie sighed and shot a look at her new companion, who was beaming like she had won the Pokelotto as she set about her cooking stand. She had never really talked with Gloria before and somehow she was both surprised and not surprised. Of all the reasons Marnie imagined the trainer to be silent, her last guess was Gloria thinking ‘fuck it, I don’t have to say anything.’ It was just punk enough for Marnie’s respect to rise marginally.

She found herself saying, “Dinner and a battle, huh? This how you treat all your rivals, or am I jus’ special?”

Gloria shuffled around the slow-boiling pot of noodles to fetch her phone.

> _G: only the ones i like_

Marnie covered her mouth with a hand, ‘hmm’-ing to throw Gloria off the fact that she was actually smiling. “What an honor. Never thought I’d be dinin’ with the future champ of Galar, but I guess even lightnin’ strikes sometimes.”

Gloria frowned.

> _G: u that confident i’m gonna be the champion?_

“Kinda the obvious choice, don’tcha think?” Marnie shrugged. “Is there any Challenger or Gym Leader you haven’t beat?” Gloria looked away pointedly.

“Thought so. Leon’s the only one left. I give him two minutes, tops, before you obliterate his ass.”

Though the light was tricky, Marnie could swear Gloria’s ears were reddening.

> _G: thanks_

“Must be excitin'. Every serious trainer hopes to be champion one day.”

> _G: sure, i guess_

Marnie raised a questioning brow at Gloria’s downcast look. “What? Don’t want to be champion?”

> _G: i dont know_

A flash of irritation rose through Marnie and faded just as quickly. Assumptions never did any good, like the time she thought Piers wouldn’t mind Marnie borrowing his jacket and ended up ripping the seam in three places. He didn’t talk to her for a week after that. Something must be bothering Gloria if the champion title did nothing for her, but what? Marnie asked as much.

This started a thrilling saga of Gloria typing something, erasing it, staring off into the distance, then typing again. Around the fourth time, Marnie got a message.

> _G: i don’t know how to explain it_

“Then don’t.” Marnie shrugged again. “You don’t owe me an explanation, even if it’s infuriatin'.”

> _G: ?_

“I - well - y’know, you -” Marnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As though sensing what was coming, Gloria put her on pause by holding up a finger. She ladeled hot spaghetti into a cup that she handed to Marnie along with a fork, finishing her service with a quick message that said _noodle break_. Marnie muttered her thanks, talking quietly between forkfuls. 

“It’s complicated. Spikemuth is… dying. No one comes around unless they have to. Piers always leaves to tour durin’ the off-season because he can barely _give_ the tickets away if the venue’s Spikemuth. There’s so much more to my home, but hardly anyone takes the time to see it. I have to win the Gym Challenge to make ‘em see that Spikemuth is worth somethin'. That we’re worth somethin'.”

Silence. What else was Marnie expecting?

“If I don’t win,” she continued, “then I take over as Gym Leader. I’ll stay the local idol forever. You? You don’t even want to be champion. What was even the point in competin’ against you?”

Gloria thumbed her phone, deep in thought. Then she began typing.

> _G: at first i started doing this for my friend. his dream was to be a great trainer like his brother, and i_ _just kinda got roped in. but then i met sobble and the rest of my team. we’ve gone_ _through alot together, grown together. can’t imagine my life without them now, and i dont_ _want to_
> 
> _G: if i had to tell you ‘why,’ i’d say it’s for them. they rely on me, and i them. there’s_ _something special about pokemon, and i want everyone to know it. i want to inspire_ _them to go out and feel it for themselves_

Marnie almost smiled; it was a simple wish with a child-like charm. Fit Gloria nicely. Any thought of actually smiling vanished because of what Gloria typed next.

> _G: why don’t u just tell your brother you don’t want to be the gym leader?_

“I can’t.” Marnie snapped, taking Gloria aback. “You can’t save somethin’ by sittin’ around doing nothin’. My people need me. They expect great things from me. And I… I can’t let ‘em down.”

> _G: why?_

“Because then they’d have nothin’, and so would I.” Marnie ate the last of her spaghetti irritably. Gloria took back her utensils and let them sit, going back to her phone. 

> _G: that’s rough. i don’t think i could handle that._

Marnie scoffed. “Bet ya could. Hellava good trainer, got the respect of all the Gym Leaders, endorsed by the Champion, fan-favorite to win… and you smile through it all. Handlin’ it pretty damn well, if you ask me.

> _G: was that a compliment or an insult?_

“Both.”

Gloria chuckled, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she typed.

> _G: if that’s what it looks like from the outside, then i really did it. faked it_ _‘til i made it. wish that wasn’t so exhausting tho_

Marnie ‘hmm’-ed thoughtfully, idly stroking Morpeko’s fur as he fell asleep in her lap. 

“I meant it, y’know,” Marnie finally said. “Whether your act is fake or not, your power is real. There’s real trust between you and your Pokemon. If you’re gonna keep fightin’ for them, you can’t do it half-assed.” 

> _G: even if that means you’ll lose?_

“When I win, it’ll be on merit, not because my rival took pity on me.” Marnie shot Gloria a nasty look, the other having the decency to look guilty. “If I don’t win this time then I’ll just have ta do better the next. You can’t go undefeated forever, and I’m gonna be the one who kicks your ass. Remember that.”

> _G: never thought i’d be so glad to hear someone threaten me_

Gloria smiled.

> _G: thank you, marnie. youre an incredible trainer_

Marnie stared down at Morpeko, hoping the fire was dim enough to hide the heat she felt on her face. “Whatever.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_“Ladies and gentleman, friends of all ages, the moment you’ve all been waiting for… the Gym Challenger Semifinals!_

_Bringing you live coverage at Wyndon Stadium, I’m Gale Kujo! These Semifinal matches will determine the line-up for the Finals later today. The Challenger who can defeat the trainers who have all worked hard to make it here today has the honor of facing off the Gym Leaders one last time. Should they surpass the challenge, then they will fight the ultimate opponent: Leon!_

_First up on the pitch, Challengers Marnie and Gloria. Two of the highly contested fan-favorites, Marnie and Gloria have made names for themselves already this Gym Challenge season. Punk fashion queen and successor to Dark-types, Marnie has won fans over with her steely attitude and equally rigid fighting style. Her brother, Piers, trained her himself in the unique ways of taking down opponents with or without Dynamaxing. No one can topple this little lady._

_From the sleepy pastures and sunshine fields of Postwick, Gloria has risen through the ranks with her Hypno-tic charm, merciless attitude, and powerhouse team. A patchwork team to be sure, but balanced for the harshness of competitive battling. A trainer to keep your eye on!_

_These ladies look raring to go, and dare I say I’ve never seen two finer competitors go toe-to-toe._

_First out the gate, we have Marnie’s Morpeko and Gloria’s Inteleon. No type advantages here, folks, but I doubt that’ll stop - Oooh! Inteleon hits Morpeko with a Water Pulse and immediately starts Morpeko off with confusion. Rough luck there. Morpeko fights through it and retaliates with Torment, cutting off Inteleon from lashing out with another Water Pulse. This doesn’t seem to matter, though, as Gloria calls for Double Team. A rather clever strategy. It's double jeopardy for Morpeko, dealing with a status ailment and multiple Inteleons! Morpeko can’t take it and hits himself in confusion! Inteleon goes for the Snipe Shot, landing a direct hit and knocking out Morpeko in just three turns. What an amazing first battle for Gloria!_

_It is not looking good for Marnie, folks._


	3. looking to the future

The barbecue was amazing. Food and drink were laid out on several tables with people and Pokemon flitting between them, laughing and indulging in good company. Marnie was accustomed to being in a crowd, with strobe lights and strangers she could get lost in. This was different; there wasn’t any music or bright lights. No one was trying to stage dive. She knew everyone and everyone knew her. A grill sizzled with something mouth-watering and all her new friends laughed and battled and just… lived. Overwhelmed, Marnie took a break by the refreshment table, Morpeko loyally by her side and nibbling on a berry by her feet.

Piers sat down on the bench beside her, sipping a cup of pink lemonade. He leaned toward her, almost whispering. “Doin’ alright, Marnie?”

Marnie nodded. A little ways away, Hop elbowed Bede and said something to make the fairy-type Gym Leader scoff, the tips of his ears reddening while everyone laughed. Hop gestured in his usual fashion toward a table, loudly yelling ‘GO’ before stuffing his gob with food. In no time, his cheeks ballooned like a Skwovet’s while Bede’s turned green, sending silent pleas to Gloria to help him out. Gloria, however, sat and watched with a wicked glint in her eye.

Marnie smiled. “I could get used to this.”

Piers leaned back with a content sigh. “Not really my scene, but not everyday has to be a concert, I guess.”

He might not say it directly, but Marnie knew her brother was enjoying himself. Team Yell was great, but they were fans. Marnie and Piers maintained a gulf between them, imposing a line of conduct to establish some control over their lot of punks and goth rockers. They didn’t toe the line, they were out. The alternative was a long list of Christmas presents for a crowd they didn’t really know, and Piers swore never to let that happen again. 

Team Yell… they always considered her an idol, but she let them down. The Finals were everything she hoped for, but like she thought, she burned up in Gloria’s atmosphere. The silent trainer shredded the competition and, undefeated, Gloria claimed the champion title, carrying it around as naturally as Farfetch’d carried its leek. All that awaited Marnie at home now was a gym leadership and loads of work toward restoring Spikemuth to its former glory. 

“Piers?”

“What’s up?”

“You told me once there were two type of people: stars and -”

“- the ones who chase ‘em,” Piers finished with her. “I did. What of it?”

Marnie stared down the bottom of her juice box. “I didn’t become a star. I… failed you.”

Piers sat up, quickly cycling through reactions and unable to settle on surprised or confused. He chose concerned. “Whoa, don’t sell yourself short. You’re not champion, but you put up a damn good fight. You remember what I told you before ya left?” He set down his drink and put his hands on Marnie’s shoulders, gently turning her to face him. “Got any regrets?”

“No,” Marnie mumbled.

“Anythin’ you’d change if you could do it over again?”

“No. I gave everythin’ I got.”

“Then you didn’t fail anyone.” He exhaled with relief, picking his drink back up and taking a sip. “It’s not so great bein’ a star anyway. Blokes expect things of you and want ya to do stuff. It’s the ones who go chasin' stars that got somethin’ worthwhile.”

“What’s that?”

“Dreams.” 

She... never thought of it like that. If the stars were the ones who achieved their goals, then the ones who follow would always be the ones chasing after their dreams, learning, living. She had never been a star, but a girl chasing after her brother and the champion, catching nothing but starlight in the wake of their success. Maybe... that wasn’t so bad.

Piers pointed toward their group. Hop had moved on from Bede, who was getting mobbed by concerned mothers, and was challenging Gloria to a battle. Leon tried appeasing Hop with his own offer to battle, but Hop was having none of it. He wanted to battle Gloria and Gloria only, Zacian howling its agreement in the wheat field next door. The champion coolly declined, ignoring Hop’s frustrated but good-natured pout in favor of feeding her Ralts some curry. Marnie swore Gloria had a sixth sense, for the moment she laid eyes on the young champ, Gloria looked up and found her.

She waved: _Join us!_

Marnie waved back: _In a minute._

And Gloria understood. The champ nodded and gave her attention back to Hop, distracting him with something on her phone.

“Y’see?” Piers continued, “we’ve got a few stars right here livin’ their dreams, but us? We can keep dreamin’, pick a new star, or no star at all. Depends on what you want.”

“But I’m goin’ to be Spikemuth’s next gym leader,” Marnie pointed out, “can I still dream?”

“Let me tell you somethin’, Marnie. As a leader, you have rules and obligations, but none of ‘em stop you from chasin’ your dreams. It doesn’t have to be all that grand, either. Maybe you wanna go someplace, or catch a new Pokemon. Maybe you wanna try a new style or go campin’ with your mates. Doesn’t have to be somethin’ lofty like becomin’ the champion or discoverin’ a new continent. You’re still a kid. You got your whole life ahead a’ you. Enjoy it.”

A weight Marnie didn’t know was pressing into her suddenly lifted from her shoulders. She took a deep breath, slowly letting her nerves settle with a sigh. It was okay to have a new dream. She let no one down. Even better, it was okay not to have a dream at all. It was okay to enjoy time with her friends if she wanted to.

It took awhile, but she finally felt like she deserved to be here, among the stars and the star-chasers.

“Piers?”

“What’s up?”

“Can a dream be a person?”

Piers started up, mutely following Marnie’s gaze toward their group. When he saw who she was looking at, he chuckled. “It can. See someone ya like?”

“Maybe.”

“Right on, little sis.” He held out his fist and Marnie bumped it with hers. “Go get ‘em.”

Determined, Marnie left her safe space and approached her friends, trying to keep the blush off her face. 

“Hop, can I talk to you?”

* * *

_“You wanna know about Gloria? Sure! I know loads about her. We’ve been best mates since forever, so I know she prefers spicy and sour foods. She really likes snow, thunderstorms, and the color blue. When she battles, she rubs a coin for luck. Sometimes she likes to walk around the fields in Postwick and listen to the ‘whistle of the wheat’. No clue what that’s about, but that’s what she says. What? Of course she talks!”_

Hop proved himself a treasure trove of information - including the ‘fact’ that Gloria spoke (until she heard one word out of the girl’s mouth, fake news). She quickly orchestrated a plan, but it was hardly a banger. The plan, for all intents and purposes, was putting on a show. An exhibition match to be precise, right here in Spikemuth. All their friends were invited, and, thanks to Hop, newscasters caught wind of the champion’s appearance and brought cameras, reporters, and a general buzz to broadcast the match live. Marnie could not remember the last time she saw Spikemuth so lively.

The match, however, was a ruse. Before the battle, Marnie was going to ask Gloria a question. Depending on the answer, the battle would decide whether Gloria saw Marnie in her future. It also determined whether they made Marnie’s seven o’clock reservation at Bob’s Your Uncle for a special dinner. 

Marnie clenched her fists to stop the shaking. As long as she was on her home turf, nothing would go wrong. This battle might be Marnie’s one chance to show Gloria she was sincere, her one chance to sweep the champion off her feet (or whatever the rules were. She was not an expert), and by Arceus it was going to be a success!

She had texted Gloria to meet her in front of the Pokemon Center. When she arrived, Gloria was already waiting. The girl stood patiently under the flickering neon, checking her phone and bobbing her head along with the music playing from the venue down the street. Her sixth sense activated, honing in on Marnie through the crowd of tourists and newscasters. Their eyes met and Marnie felt her heart flutter. 

Marnie strode up confidently, pushing down the urge to wipe her sweaty hands on her dress. “Thanks for comin’ so early. Got somethin’ I need to ask you. Mind comin’ with me?”

Gloria nodded, eyes bright and focused as she followed close behind. Marnie did not lead them far. Privacy, believe it or not, was not difficult to come by in a town of punk rockers. Respect was one of the top rules here, and, accordingly, the Team Yell lot loafing in the alley beside the Pokecenter quietly bowed out with one polite request. Despite her best attempt to ignore them, the lunatics whooped and hollered cheers at their leader as they passed. While they were clueless as to what Marnie was going to do next, that did not stop her from soaking in the encouragement. She held onto it fast.

_I can do this_

Soon as everyone cleared out, Marnie spun around and squared her jaw, looking Gloria right in the eye. Not one to beat around the bush, Marnie got straight to the punch. 

“We should date.”

...

Hold up. 

Time out.

She did _not_ just say that. Marnie stood agape, fiercely trying to figure out exactly what she said and why she said it. As her brain caught up to her mouth, Gloria started getting wide-eyed, cheeks flaring pink, but Marnie hardly noticed. The faster she understood, the quicker the mortification made her feel like calling in a sky taxi. Not to make a run for it, but so a Corviknight could come down and drop the taxi on her.

“I mean… I like you.” Losing her nerve, Marnie stared at Gloria’s shoes. Brown boots with golden buckles; not a bad choice. “Today’s match is supposed to be special. It’s my first battle as gym leader, and… I’m glad it’s with you.”

Marnie sighed. Her confidence was draining fast, and considering how much she mucked it up already it might be best to throw in the towel. She had come this far, though; might as well chug on. At least her next question was the ace in the hole. 

“Maybe, we could, uh, get a bite? Together, that is. After the battle. Wait, actually, I’m gettin’ a bit ahead of myself.. gotta proposition first.”

Gloria shuffled her feet nervously, saying nothing.

“I like you, and much as I want an answer, I know I’m kinda springin’ it on ya. So, I was thinkin’... Supposin’ I win this match, you at least… consider it. If I lose, well... that can be it. We can forget this happened, if you want. But maybe, regardless of that, we could still have dinner?”

While she preferred avoiding Gloria’s face (was it good? was it bad? the tension literally could not kill her fast enough) Marnie dared a look. The champion stared at her, completely unfocused, as though in a daze. Shock, Marnie reasoned.

“It’s a lot. We can talk about it more later. Or not, if that’s what you prefer...” She let the thought trail off, shrugging indifferently. 

Gloria blinked, snapping back from whatever reverie she was in and vigorously shook her head, grunting and gesturing between them.

Marnie gripped her own elbows. “I get it. You want space. That’s cool too.”

To her surprise, Gloria grunted louder and hummed angrily. She pointed at Marnie, pointed at herself, then mimed pushing her hands close together and flashed a thumbs up.

Manie hitched an eyebrow. “I don’t understand.”

Gloria rolled her eyes and huffed. She closed the distance fast, surprising Marnie into a step back, but Gloria closed that too. She took Marnie’s hand, splayed her fingers out, and raised it to hover just to the right of Gloria’s chest.

_she’s holdin' my hand she’s holdin' my hand she’s holdin' my hand_

Marnie quickly caught her failing mental faculties and bit the inside of her lip to bring herself around. Now was hardly the time to be distracted when there was still a message to puzzle out. What was Gloria trying to say?

“You… have my hand.”

Gloria shook her head, urgently pointing to Marnie’s hand.

“My hand.” Gloria patted her own chest. “Your chest?”

No, not her chest. Gloria tapped her chin in thought, snapping her fingers not a moment later. She curved her hands into C’s, connecting them in a familiar symbol Marnie often saw on Pokepic.

“Your heart.” Gloria pinched her finger and thumb close together. Her guess was close. Whenever a popular Pokepic blogger made the symbol, they made a caption addressed to the viewers, usually to express…

“Your love.”

Gloria nodded. She pointed to Marnie’s palm, signed a heart, then gently curled Marnie’s hand into a fist. Gloria presented that fist to Marnie, quietly stepping back and performing a quick jazz hands. _Ta-da!_

“Your… love… is in my hand.” The words rolled off Marnie’s tongue, brain calculating thousands of possible meanings per second but, to Marnie, her mind might as well have belonged to a Slowpoke for all the good it was.

Gloria rolled her hand. _Keep going._

“Your love is in my hand, and… you’re givin’ it to me.” The realization hit her like a bullet train. “You’re sayin’ I have your love.”

Gloria nodded, positively beaming. Noticing Marnie’s speechless state, she giggled. Marnie did not know Gloria did that. What she also did not know was how bold the champion was. While her mind was still breaking down in the equivalent of an office building catching fire and every inhabitant screaming _AAAAHH_ , Gloria saw an opening.

It was a peck. A little one, there and gone from her cheek in less than a blink, but there nonetheless. Marnie would have missed it entirely if not for the scorching spot of skin left behind.

“You could’ve texted that,” Marnie managed to say and immediately wished she had not.

Gloria, thankfully, found it funny and giggled again. And, as if the poor goth weren’t flummoxed enough, Gloria said: “Ah’ll do ya one behter. Ah like yie, too.”

“WHAT.” The girls jumped, spinning around to face the mouth of the alley in time to see Hop with his jaw dropped, finger pointing. He whooped, breaking out into a celebratory dance then and there and attracting more than a few frowns from passing tourists. “I knew something was up! My two mates, I shoulda known!”

Great. Perfect. It had to be the boy louder than a Loudred’s Uproar that saw them. Before Marnie could jump in with an explanation, Gloria grabbed Marnie’s hand -

_she’s holdin' my hand again_

\- and raised them up in a joined wave.

“It’s awright, Hop. A got this.”

“Yeah you do! Go get ‘er, mate!”

Hope was gone in a tick, dashing back the way he came like a man on a mission. What that mission was, Marnie didn’t have to guess. Whatever came of it would no doubt be exhausting.

By the sound of it, Gloria was of a like mind. The young girl sighed, dropping her head into the palm of her free hand. “What’m a gonna dae with ye, Hop?”

“Are you for real?” Gloria shuddered, feeling the rising wave of anger hit her as the source leaned in dangerously close. " _That’s_ why you don’t speak? You have an _accent_ ?” Gloria laughed, loud and long. It was the best sound Marnie ever heard. How _dare_ she hide it from her. “We all have accents, Gloria.”

Gloria shrugged, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. “T’aint no difference tae me if ah keep me thoughts tae meself. ‘Ardly ae soul understan’s anywae. Am used tae it.”

Marnie squeezed her hand. “It matters to me. I want ta hear what you have to say.” 

_I’m holdin' her hand_

“Please.”

Gloria smiled softly. She brought Marnie’s knuckle to her lips for a gentle kiss, grin turning cheeky at Marnie’s reddening stare. “If that be what the lass wants, so be it. Ah believe ye said sumthin’ aboot grabbin’ ae bite?”

* * *

_Juliet: Hello Galar, and welcome back to Channel 3 news. I’m your host, Juliet Nguyen, live in front of Spikemuth City’s gym. We’re here today to witness history as Spikemuth’s gym leader, Marnie, stars in her first match since succeeding the previous leader against Galar’s very own champion: Gloria! Oh? It seems Hop, the champion’s known friend and confidant, has just arrived at the venue. Hop, Hop please! Channel 3 news, reporting on today’s match. May we get a word? Thank you. Anything to say about the champion’s upcoming battle with the new Dark-type gym leader?_

_Hop: It’s gonna be a match for the ages! Everyone needs to see Gloria and Marnie in action. Those two are gonna stir up some of the fiercest battles in history._

_Juliet: Is there anything in particular you hope to see?_

_Hop: Yeah, I can’t wait to see how their chemistry shows up in a battle like this. It’s gonna be real interesting!_

_Juliet: Interesting, you say? Is there more to this battle than meets the eye?_

_Hop: I dunno about the battle, but I do know a match when I see one! Gloria and Marnie, together! Can you believe it? I can hardly believe it. Two of my best mates, pairing up right under my nose, the cheeky buggers. I’m so happy for them._

_Juliet: Pairing up? You believe the two are ‘involved’?_

_Hop: Oh yeah, no doubt. We gotta congratulate them! Be sure to cheer your hearts out for them, everyone!_

_Juliet: Hear that, folks? We have the inside scoop. Spikemuth’s exhibition match: actually the stage for the newly-elected Spikemuth Gym Leader and our very own Galar champ to meet during the off-season? Stay tuned for more details after the break._

_Hop: Oh, hey! Sonia, you made it!_

_Sonia: Hop? What’s going on?_

_Hop: I’m on the telly! Spreading the good word about my mates Gloria and Marnie. They’re just like you and Nessa! Isn’t that great?_

_Sonia: HOP?_


	4. Five years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, this is five years later.

Marnie was by no means a morning person. When she woke to a foggy and lonesome dawn, she was reasonably irritated. She sat up, resenting the way the quilts slid off and insulted her with the chill morning air. The sleeping bag beside her, judging by the stone cold nylon, had been vacated awhile ago. Marnie had gotten through most mornings thanks to her early-riser of a girlfriend sticking by for extra toastiness, yet Marnie seemed to have misplaced her. Where in Galar did her human space-heater wander off too? Not anywhere in the tent by the looks of it, or her favorite jacket. That no-good thief nicked it again.

Marnie shuffled to the tent flap with a yawn, shivering and drawing her quilt tighter when the flimsy thing no longer shielded her from the worst of the chill. Eerie mist flooded their corner of the Wilds, obscuring the frozen lake and snowy hills they had staked down with for the night. 

Sat beside a lively fire and steaming pot, Gloria worked with needle and thread. Since she claimed the title of champion, Gloria had little else to obsess over when she was not battling or hanging out with Marnie. The gothic girl suggested she take up a hobby, like Piers with his music and Hop with his lab experiments. She tried many things - bass guitar and professional cookery to name a few - and in the end settled on sewing. 

Marnie watched her fuss for awhile, noting the piece she was making. It was a knit dress - one of Marnie’s designs. Low-key fashion enthusiast she was, Marnie turned to drawing as an outlet for her love of fashion. Where Marnie had the keen eye, Gloria had the steady hand. It warmed Marnie up to see Gloria whiling away for her, but not warm enough to think twice about hugging the other girl from behind, coating the two of them in her quilt.

Gloria hummed happily despite the distraction and snuggled back into Marnie. “Thanks, luv. Was feelin’ mighty cold from that backdraft.”

“Anytime.” Marnie brushed aside Gloria’s unruly bedhead and pecked her forehead, prompting a tug on her sleeve.

“If yer gonna doo that, at leas’ give’em proper.”

Marnie grinned as she was hauled into the champion’s lap, sewing cast aside in favor of holding her favorite person. Anchoring a hand in Gloria’s hair to tilt the girl’s head up just right, Marnie kissed her proper. Gloria’s happy hums, however, quickly turned to grunts of protest and light pushes as Marnie wickedly bit her bottom lip.

Marnie drew back enough for them to butt foreheads, tugging on the exquisite black and silver-studded leather jacket that hugged Gloria just right. “Wonder where this came from.”

“Ain’t thieved it, if that’s wot yer suggestin’.” Gloria said, like a thief.

“Really? Never seen it in your wardrobe before. Whoever’s this is has great taste.”

“Aye, keep flatterin’ yerself. Ya see if awl the hot air don’ pop that big ‘ead ae yers.”

Gloria grinned when Marnie gripped her hair tighter. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Always am when am wae ya.”

Moments like these were rare for Gloria. When they first started dating, the young champion never let an opportunity slide to complement or lovingly insult the goth girl. However, as her duties became clear and the years churned by, an exhausted veil settled on her. Several weeks ago, when Marnie began planning this trip, she didn’t know if camping would do the trick. She was pleasantly surprised how, after just a few days, the champion mantle seemed to fall away. Her Gloria came back, jibes and all.

Marnie smiled and slid her fingers through Gloria’s long hair. She liked it longer; gave her something to hold onto and, when she was in the mood, something to fuss with. Thinking on it, Gloria would look really good in a braid right now.

While she started on that, Marnie finally caught whiff of the pot. “Somethin’... smells. What’s in it?”

Gloria hmm-hmm’d happily. “Haggis.” When Marnie stopped braiding and shot her a baffled look, Gloria laughed long and loud (Marnie loved that laugh). “Jus’ havin’ ae laff,  mah dear.  Found sum leeks on me walk n’ thought a’d make leek and tattie stew.”

Marnie thwacked the other girl’s arm. “Do not scare me like that. I still remember eatin’ that clag when your mum made it. Thought I was gonna die.”

“Dun blame the dish on the cook. Real haggis is na’ worse than yer bangers. Ya ask me, ae dish from the south is leagues ‘bove any o’ that shite ye find at Bob’s Yer Uncle.”

“You’re only mad because they changed management.”

Gloria threw her hands up, ready to throw down. “That’s ae right good reason tae be mad! The whole menu is shite now. A’m right n’ a should say it. Yie jus’ like seeing me riled up.”

“That so wrong?” Marnie asked sweetly, not the least bit remorseful. Could anyone blame her? Marnie never got enough of Gloria’s voice, and she discovered that goading Gloria into a rant was the most effective method of getting her to talk. That and a few other methods, but now was hardly the time.

Marnie backed off, finally finishing the braid and laying it down Gloria’s shoulder for an elegant finish. No sooner did she do that did she grip it, guiding them into another proper kiss. Gloria happily accepted her olive branch, holding Marnie closer as the goth took the lead. 

Marnie pulled back, bringing them forehead to forehead in a moment of stillness. Gloria sighed deeply.

“Thank ye, Marnie.”

“I didn’t do anythin’.”

“Did nae haff to.” Gloria kissed her again, soft and slow. “Ye jus’ needed ta be there.”

Marnie smiled, too overwhelmed for words. What was there to say?

She settled on, “Is the food ready yet? I’m starvin’.”

Gloria laughed. “Jus’ ah‘bout.”

The leek and potato stew, hot and fresh from the Wilds, was still one of the worst camping dishes Marnie ever ate. Gloria insisted on feeding her spoonfuls of chopped leeks and carrots (her least favorites) while Marnie scooped chunks of curdled spuds in Gloria’s bowl. It was the best breakfast ever.

Half-way through cleaning up their site, the weather picked up. Howling sleet battered their clothes and forced them to retreat to their tarp, which threatened to fly off any second.

“Ria! We need to get movin’.” Marnie yelled over the wind, but Gloria was not looking at her. “What is it?”

Gloria pointed, revealing a chaotic maelstrom of clouds looming over the lake that Marnie cannot believe she missed. No doubt the origin of the freakish weather. Frost laced the wind and static crackled and fizzed, lighting up the gloom in flashes. An unnatural energy lingered on the ice, ancient and powerful. Whatever entity lay dormant in the churning tempest was not one Marnie wanted to mess with.

“Lem’me guess,” Marnie asked sardonically, “that’s where you want to go.”

“Rumor ‘as it ae legendary beastie’s been wanderin’ the wilds.” Gloria’s voice was low, almost husky from clamping down on her excitement. “Ae real wallop, this un’. Never before seen, never captured.”

Since Gloria was named champion, the young girl hardly saw much of the world. Off-seasons were spent in office meetings and battle domes, promoting the league and pushing toward a never-ending goal of forging new, ambitious relationships between all regions. Next year would bear the fruits of that labor: Galar’s first international tourney, welcoming Gym Challengers from every corner of the globe. However, work took its toll. Marnie saw the exhausted shoulder slumps and heard the heavy sighs whenever they were alone together. Lately, being a star meant losing the best years of her life. 

(How Leon did it, they’d never know, though Marnie highly suspected that he didn’t. He just didn’t)

Even so, Marnie knew Gloria wouldn’t trade the smiles of Galar’s people for the world.

All the noise of titles and obligations faded into the background, lost to the laws of the Wilds as an insignificant fixture always on the periphery. The melancholy had rolled from her shoulders the moment Gloria set foot on the tall grass, embracing the Wilds like a second home. She was eager, itching for adventure and finally finding a way to sooth it. She fixed her gaze on that storm, adventure burning in those soft brown eyes. She was beautiful.

When Gloria turned that burning gaze on her it lit Marnie aflame.

“Come wae me?”

It was a simple request. Spoken so softly, so carefully, like there was a chance Marnie would say no.  _ Come with me _ . 

Marnie sought her hand and squeezed it. 

“I’ll follow you anywhere, cheerin’ you on every step of the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the fandom. Love me some soft goths and enigmatic rivals.
> 
> For my best friend Elfen1012, who helped make this work a reality.


End file.
